The Tin Man
by endlessmind
Summary: what if there was two dragon warroirs one from their world one one from another. one to become a kung fu master save china, and one with technology from far into the future. with powers that riviled ogway's will this new warrior help save china one more time or bring about it down fall parings po/ti oc/?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story im uploading so dont be to judge mental but plz review and yes this is one of my fanfic i started three days ago**

**disclaimer:dont own kung fu panda dreamworks does but any new charachters that u see in fanfic and plot lines are MINE! i dont take kindly to people stealing from me, and if u do ill bury u in my back yard with the other four wahahahahaha**

Its been two days since it appeared. they had already buried the people who had died when it crashed in the village. IT was a metal cylinder it stilled smelled of burnt something he couldnt place. As he thinks back to how it happened.

Po remembers that he was out side by the scared peach tree. When he heard a roaring sound coming from the sky and as he looked up, he could see a burning object faing from the sky. As he stared at it, horror crossed his face as he realized that it was falling stirghet for the jade palace.

With a resounding boom it smashed into the top of the palace before smashing into the front gate. IT was still on fire as it fell into the village where he felt a shock wave when it hit the village screams could be heard as Po race tword the steps. when he got there he found tigress standing down in horror at the village as he looked toward the viallage he saw over half of it destoryed.

And as they stood there he felt tigress grab his arm and bury her face into his cheast for comfort. they stood like that for a moment ti master shifu and the rest of the five showed up when they were all together they started down the steps.

when they got to the village they could see that over a fourth of it was destoryed the vilagers were running around yelling that they were under attack. after the five got every one come down it was morning after the dead were buried and the wounded tended to they all made their way toward the object that had caused so much destruction. as they stood there Po relased a furies yell as he struck the metal object to only break his hand.

Shifu and the five took po to get his hand set, tigress walked up to it and layed her hand, it still felt warm. as she stood there she stiffly turned around and walked away as she started tworad the tent the rest where at, she could not get the sound out of her head, she swore she coud hear a faint moaning coming from _inside_ the object.

a/n _well let me know what ya think and ill countine as quick as a can_


	2. Chapter 2

**_well heres the first chapter in the story the new characters in this fanfic u see that arent in the moives are MINE! _**

**_disclaimer: blah blah we all know kung fu panda is not mine but dream works._**

**_well hope u all enjoy._**

...

With a groan Dean awoke with a splitting headach. As he fumbled around his fingers caught the edge of a console, as he pulled his self up he felt all the blood rush to and from his head nearly passing out again. As he stood on shackey legs he looked around the pod and was surprised that he was still alive with all the damage that was done.

With a jolt, he looked around in a painc till his eyes fall on the case. It was scratched but no serious damage was done,after he looked over the that he made it off the ship still alive with the case,he looked around and found that some of the equipment still worked even the air tester stilled worked he was glad that the air was breathable by humans. He knew that his escape would not go unnoticed. after he got all the emergency supplys and a few weapons into the new travle packs, he destoryed the rest of the working opened the hactch he was meet with a sight that sent a chill though his heart.

unfortunly the moon high in the night sky without out a cloud in sight, and the moonlight reviled that he had landed in the middle of a village. he knew that he was the cause of innocense deaths. as the ground that he walked on was still covered in blood. With a heavy soul he stood there quietly and beg for forgivness at what he'd cause, only to hear the sound of pain and greif come to his hearing. With that another thought crossed his mind

'' what would the locals do to me?''.

and with that unhappy thought he set off tword the forest. when his foot thouched the edge a voice rang out

''Who the hell are you?!''.

As dean whiped around he pulled his weapon out and shot crane with a flash and a loud zing, crane crumbled to the ground. ''wow that was a bit close for comfort.''

As he sighed heavyly he put his stunblast back in its holster. as he turned aroun he could hear voice ring out

''what was that sound? it came for where crane went''.

with a curse he took off at a run into the forest.

/

as the group sat around waiting for crane to wake up, they were unusaly quiet. they were all thinking the same thing. something was in that object and it was now loose in the valley.

after they had found crane, they looked around for clues as to who could have done this to crane. as they were bout to head back to the palace they heard monkey cry out

'' eveyone come quick''

. when the found him all he did was point. when they looked everyone got scared even tigress became uneasy as they stared at the giant hole in the object, po said with a grasp'' it's a door!''

they were brought back from there stuoper as they heard

crane groaning.

''w-what happened?'' crane asked.

The only reply came from shifu " thats what we would like to know.''

as they all looked to crane egarly with a heavy sigh and and a sad look crane replyed '' I've no idea what it was, but all it did was turn around and i saw a birght light and then nothing.''

They all seemed disapponited that there was nothing else to they made sure that cran was alright they left to go to their resceptable rooms the only one who stayed with crane was viper to make sure that he didnt need to get up for anything during the night.

it was around the middle of the night when po made is way out of the sleeping quarters with stleath nigh impossible for someone his size he made not a sound. As he step outside he inhaled deeply though his nose enjoying the night air, and made his way off to the training quielty slipped his way though one of the upper windows, as he sat quietly in the shadows he watched her trained, when he thought that she was deep enough in training he made his way closer.

As tigress trained she thought to the last few daysan all that had happened, and about the creature that came from the metal she stopped training altogether and jsut stood there lost in thought unaware to the presance behind her.

THis is to easy po thought as he snuck up behind her, po wiated for the prefect opprotinty. after a moment tigree took a breack for a breather when she did po as fast as lighting reached around with his hands, as they landed on tigress's breast he gane the a quick squeeze.

tigress let out a loud squeak that cuased po to go into a laughing fit. which in turn was not was to laugh at tigress and soon po even realized this only to late to move as he was tackled by tigress as she let out a roar.

As they rolled over each other,they were stopped by one of the support columns tigress had ended up on top she let out a victory yell, only to brusty out laughing at the look that was on po's face.

"hey u dont have to be soo mean." he said.

her only response was to give him a quick peak on the lips, wich soon turned into a face sucking contest between the two.

soon they were with out most their clothes off. "waitwaitwaitwait." tigress said as a disappointed po looked at her she said with the most serious tone possible" lock the doors." po was only too happy to obey.

After their sessionof love making they headed to the kitchen,only to find shifu,crane, and viper. with a surprised look shifu asked what they were doing up at this hour.

With a gleam in his eye Po spoke"I was helping tigress... train, she was trying out some **new** techniques."

crane and viper laughed knowingly at po's paly with words. only to have shifu say" thats good tigress, you should always pracitce new techniques."

only to have her blush deeply and crane and viper went into another fit of laughter, knowing that po and shifu were talking bout two different things.

finally after they clamed down and shifu stilled had a confused look on his face,and as he tried to think of what he said that was so funny he put the thoughts a side for later and spoke to his students" someone has been sneaking around the palace.''

everyone quickly got a sober face when they heard this. They were all thinking the same thingit was with what was ever in that object.

"you sure?" crane asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

the looked on shifu face was enough to comfirm his fears. " it's been happening over the last week,little things like food objects and scollshave been coming up missing." shifu said.

Po asked "what do we do?"

the reply from shifu was a bit of a let down "not much we can do but only wait for it to show it's self or till it slips up.".

" i'm going to bed now i suggest you do the same." with that shifu left.

With an agry tone tigress told po that he was pushing it with master shifu,which only made crane and viper fall into a fit of laughing at the guilty face that po had.

Three days later under a cloudless sky a certin tiger was resting under a tree near the north wall she was in a good mood as she laid there. she was in a half sleep when dhe felt a sharp pain in her tail. Faster then thought she struck out with her claws. as blood splattered acrodd the wall she saw a figure flashed in and out of shight as she stood there in shock, the figure realized thet she could seehim streached out a hand as he touched her. she yelled out in pain and crumbled to the ground. as she laid there groaning stillwake she heard him yell out

"Shit! you damanged the suit."

he could hear a roar that sent fear though his heart, "TIGRESS." his head snapped up to see a panda charging at him he knew that soon there be more and he took back across the wall. if he'd looked back he woild have seen the grin on the tiger.

When po got to tigress she told him in a tone that boarder no agrument to go get the others as he stood there with indecison on his face, all she did was point at the wall when he looked a grin crossed his face he ran off with all love could track anyone or anything with just a drop of blood, laughing there was more then enough. soon it'll be payback time.

A/n wow it's bout 3:30 am here and my ass is numb form this DAMN chair. well enough bout me hope u all like this chapter its a bit rough so love or hate dont care to tired right now to care


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry everyone for taking so long ant had time to really write been to busy so bout that well here more of the story**

CHAPTER 3: NEW HOME

I took off running though the woods trying to put distance between me and the village, i could hear o voice bellow out,"everyone fan out find the dame creautre". as i ran though the woods at a break neck pace i could hear some one following close behind me. these fuckers were FAST! i could barely stay a head of them. soon i felt a stitch from in my side.

i knew i couldn't keep up with running much longer. i soon found my self leaning against a tree wheezing, i could hear people following. i had a few moments left before they got to close for comfort, as i got ready to run again i had the biggest "duh" moment ever i scowled at my self before activating the cloaking device in my field suit. soon i got into a comfortable spot in the tree.

a few second later i saw what looked liked FUCKING RHINO run by with some medieval armour running on two legs.

" huh, cal me batshit crazy and throw away the key"

as i soon as it left my sight i realized that there was a group of animals a little ways under my tree. strangely enough i could here them talking .as i sat there the shortest one bout knee high to me acted like the leader

the midget spoke " listen we know your there just come out already don't make this any harder then it already is"

my only replay was " if you grow a foot or three"

i got s snort out of the bear. which in short was not a good idea on his part when the short one kicked him into a tree,i was surprised at this show of strength, but because I'm bit of a ass i yelled out" okay" when a smirk appeared on his face i add " maybe just a foot then ill come out" i could barely stop form laughing out load.

i felt my blood chill when right by me i heard a voice call out, " master there's no one here".

my head turned so fast i could hear my neck bones pop, and by the look on her face so did she. when out a second to lose i charged up my gloves and zapped her out of the tree into the middle of the group as the started toward her i threw a flash bang exploding at the tiger's chest hight effectively blinding the group as i rushed off i made sure that the path i took was covered up.

it's been a few hours and I've not seen nor heard hid or hair of someone following me. even with the suit active i still set false trails and dead ends. as i walked through the forest thinking of where i was i heard the sound o running water realizing that i was thirsty i set off to find it.

after a little while of searching i came upon a fast flowing stream as i bent down to drink i realized that there were other animals there as well lucky for me they were just the "feral?'' ones . huh at least i found some sort of reality in this world.

the sun was hitting the horizon as i sat in my new home that I'd found the cave was about 100 foot deep was as wet as i first thought it to be but i ant complaining. it took me bout an hour to clean out what the last owner had left in the cave now there was just a stack of bones sitting out side my home.

lucky for me it was only five minutes away from a good source of water and bout thirty from a perfect hunting spot. I'd already set up the interior with some of the survival supplies that i took from my escape pod.

as i headed back into my ''lovely'' new home i set the motion sensors and the traps i set up first 20 feet non lethal next 50 and you will die most have nero toxins and rest were set to put a hole in the intruders.

when i got to the last part of the defence i wonder if it could stop the locals seeing as they weren't normal animals I'd hope the first part would keep them out.

As i looked around the room i thanked the gods that i had gotten the new tech before i left. it might of coast me quite the bundle but if was worth it. as i set on the newly made bed i could see that the table was almost finished soon i would start the nanotes on a desk and maybe some more stuff to make it fell more at home.

luckily the c-corps just released the new nanotes which allowed for someone to make most items the need with the natural materials around in the environment for me it was the iron ore vein they found in the cave. as i set on the bed the middle sank down bout a half foot making it a bit like a hammock. after i zipped up my sleeping bag i bundle up my shirts and soon found my self drifting off to sleep the last thought that went though my head was " what the hell went wrong with the data!?" /

with a jolt dean woke with a curse upon his lips'' glad i don't remember the dreams.'' he spoke with a shudder thinking off the nightmares he has every night but cant ever recall.

as he look around his new house he smiles at the new how that he made he had a satisfied smirk glued to his face it's been three mouths since he crashed here people are afraid to come within miles of this place. and the locals have started calling him the metal god.

''only if they knew'' he thought with a quick glance to his "god" suit. he looked at his other suits the one on the left was the first he wore when he first emerged on the plant. it was a sliver like color, it reminded him of a an old jump suit. the boots were more of a darker color with a flexible metal. the gloves were the same color as the boots but just had a metal plate above each knuckle. the hood was more or less a ski mask.

the gloves allowed me to use them just like an old fashioned taser the voltage was adjustable to stun or i cloud kill some one if it was on full charge. the boots allow the voltage that travelled though me to dissipate harmlessly into the ground, it allow he to turn invisible for about six hours a day before it need to recharge lucky he bought the nebulas it was a portal fusion generator it'll never run out of energy. i mainly used this one to travel into the villages to "gather' food supplies and books.

the middle one was mainly a combat suit used for ground deploy meant nothing could pierce it, hell I've been struck by a tank bullet broke my right leg, four ribs, broke collar bone, but hey I'm still alive because of it. only why to really kill someone wear it a big enough explosion or to crush them. it might be bullet it proof but the person inside still I've hadn't had a reason to use it yet.

as i headed out side i grab some apples for a light snack as i made my why thought the only safe pass though the traps i lean against the opening to my home. it looked like some kind of creature lived here.

i looked around the across the ground staring at the bones the were scattered around. I've been planing to return to my pod to see what i could scavenge from the wreck to feed my nanotes, i cant use them anymore as the bugs don't have the right materials around here to create more of themselves.

after an hour of basking in the mooring sun i headed back into the cave to change into the stealth suit. soon i was on my way toward the valley of peace. /

it's been week since I've gotten to the valley it was a around midnight when i arrived. the pod was still were i left it the only difference was that the rubble around it was moved nobody was building around it. after making sure the coast was clear i started across the ground soon arriving to the hatch silently making my way inside. i could instantly tell that it was already scavenge as most of the moveable items were gone.

after a quick scan of what was left, i found that none of it was useable. as i sat thinking of where it could of possible taken to i show what appeared to be torches high up on the mountain figuring that this was the jade palace home of the warriors i ran into. i activated my suit heading up the stairs.

half way up i could hear a small person coming toward me standing as close as to the wall as possible i waited of the person to pass. as the figure became viable it turned out to be a small duck with a noodle bowl on top of his head.

as he passed me i could hear him mumble" why doesn't he visit the noodle shop more often he hardly tells me when he leaves to go on a mission now." ii almost felt bad for the little guy.

five-teen minutes later i finely made it to the gate. these people must really love their stairs. as i made my way though the palace i came upon a long hall with items hung up with care as i made my way though the building i came upon a pool with a dragon statue above it. when i look closely at it i could almost feel as if it was looking at my soul judging me.

after high tailing it out of there i look though more of the building most were just empty or used for storage. soon a arrived to the kitchen after grabbing me some jerky and other items to chew on i found some cookies by the back behind the veggies.

soon making my way out i searched though more of the buildings finding nothing i made my way up to one of the higher buildings i could finely see how big the palace was not to mention the rooms that could be carved in to the mountain making it bigger then what i could actually see.

soon i had me a mini camp going on just a sleeping bag and a padding so I'm not sleeping on the cold,hard floor. after setting some motion sensors i settled down for the night enjoying the food, lucky for me the cookies were almond. /

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON ALD ALSO IVE GOT MOST OF THE PLOT DOWN I KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY BUT IF YA GET A GOOD IDEA FOR A ONE MAKE OR JUST A SIDE OR SMALL FILLER CHAP I'D BE REALLY HAPPY! **


End file.
